Love Hina, keitaro's decision
by ReaderOfAwesomeStories
Summary: The inn isn't making money, but losing it. One resident needs to leave Hinata-sou, & keitaro must choose who will leave. Will it be Su? Kitsune? Shinobu? Motoko? Or even Naru? Or could it be..?
1. Goodbye, my friends

**Brought to you by: ReaderOfAwesomeStories**

A Love Hina Fanfic! Enjoy! (I hope this one is better than my last one)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or Love Hina. I do however own my thoughts, which have been put into the story

Editors Note: Hello, before you read the Fanfic, just wanted to say This is my second Fanfic! My other one didn't turn out so well! So I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review of this if you feel like it, so I will know what to correct!

**Please review any/all chapters! And tell me if I should continue it!**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye, my friends.**

A man sits in his chair staring, managing the inn as he usually does this time on a Saturday afternoon, worry can clearly be seen by the way he curls his brow, the man stays seated in his chair constantly adjusting his glasses, and looking around the completely empty, and very neat room. He then looks back at his paper. Still looking as worried as before, he picks up a pencil and tries to move it over the paper, but can't, he then begins an outburst.

"UGH! Why can't I just write this down! I've been trying for 2 hours!"

Looking back at the paper he forces his pencil to touch the paper

"I should just… well maybe I could…"

Looking at the paper again, he remembers what was said to him last week.

FLASHBACK

Granny Hina is standing there, next to Keitaro who is holding a paper, not able to figure it out he tries to ask her.

"What is this granny?"

She replies with a frown.

"It's a bill, do you see the amount?"

Quickly skimming over the paper, he reaches the final number.

"It couldn't be that much!" he shouted toward his grandmother.

She sighs and nods her head once. "I'm sorry Keitaro, but that amount is real. And it's really big, we can't pay 250,000 Yen every month!"

A/N I believe **250,000 Yen** is **$25,000**

Keitaro looked back over the paper, with a drop of sweat running down his face he said "What are we supposed to do about it?"

She looked up "one of the residents will need to move out, we can't afford all the bills, Motoko destroys buildings using her sword. Naru has destroyed the roof more than occasionally, Kitsune spends all her time getting drunk, then comes home and breaks plates and bowls." she continues with a harsh tone "Su has destroyed the inn several times, with things like her mecha Tama. And Shinobu is constantly the 'cause of Naru and Motoko's anger. Most of all, almost half of that is medical bills, please choose one of them."

He looks down at the diamond patterned floor, sighing as he does.

"So one person needs to leave the inn?"

His grandmother nodded at him, with a serious face.

"Yes Keitaro, I'm sorry, I know that it must be hard because you know all of them." His grandmother said with a frown.

Keitaro sighed and looked at his grandmothers hand, which was holding another paper. Slowly he took the new paper from her old wrinkled hands. Keitaro looked at the paper, and spoke

"So I write down one of their names here, and give it back to you?"

She nodded her head at him

"Yes, I will visit Hinata inn, please have it ready by Saturday afternoon."

END OF FLASHBACK

Keitaro looks down at his desk, trying to avert his eyes from the paper, he hears something from above him, Keitaro looks up at the covered hole in the ceiling. He grabs the pencil and writes down a name, looking back up at the hole he grabs a chair, using the chair he climbs through the hole, uncovering it, Naru turns around and looks at Keitaro, shocked at why he's there, without even knocking on the ceiling, or asking if she was in there.

"Keitaro! Why are you in my room, without even knocking?"

He simply ignores that comment, crawls the rest of the way through the hole, and continues with what he was planning to say.

In a calm and emotionless voice Keitaro speaks to her "Naru, I want you to know that I love you, all of you here at Hinata."

Shocked by what she says she gives him one of her famous "Naru-punches" and screams at him

"You pervert!"

He simply smiles while being hit, not trying to explain like usual, seeing him get punched through the roof she notices he didn't try to say he was sorry, or that it wasn't what it seemed like this worried Naru.

A moment later, Grandma Hina is walking toward the inn, knowing what time it is. She decides to look up at the sun , and sees Keitaro flying through the air, crossing the hot springs using airline Naru-punch.

Keitaro shouted to his grandmother "Granny Hina, it's lying on the table!"

She looked down, and sighed, knowing this would be a hard decision, and she would have to break the news. Slowly, and trying to make it slower, she walked into Hinata, and started heading right, and up the stairs. Naru who just came out of her room saw granny Hina, and said to her.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why didn't you call ahead?"

Granny Hina looks at Naru, and thinks to herself (I see, Keitaro decided not to tell any of them what was going to happen, that makes it much harder on me.)

Naru noticing the silence since granny Hina has yet to respond decides to break the silence "Is something wrong? Or did you just come to visit Keitaro? Because he left a minute ago…"

Granny Hina notices she's just standing there apparently doing nothing, so she decides to speak up "Oh, it's not really much, I just need a paper from Keitaro's room!" trying to smile the whole time she spoke.

Naru even more worried than a minute ago tries to help Granny Hina "OK! I'll go get the paper for you."

Granny Hina Just continued with her plan and spoke accordingly "No, no, it's okay, don't waste your time sweetie. I just need to get it, you don't need to waste your time! I'm just going to head to his room now, see you later."

Granny Hina begins walking up the stairs once again, right past Naru. Naru sheds a single tear, not knowing why she thinks to herself.

(Why did I just cry? I'm not sad about anything!)

Naru continues walking downstairs, and enters the kitchen to help Shinobu make dinner for the rest of them.

Granny Hina slowly enters Keitaro's room looking to the far side of the very clean room, she see's one sheet of paper on the table, and a backpack beside it. Slowly she walks over and lifts the paper up, squinting her eyes so she can read what he wrote.

"Granny Hina, I have decided which resident will leave, and this should bring the cost down a lot, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this face to face. But here it is. The one who will leave Hinata inn is Keitaro Urishima. I can't let any of the girls leave this place, it's been there home much longer than it's been mine. I sat a backpack next to this, inside is a letter for each of them, please give them the letter, and my apology for leaving without a word. Goodbye."

Granny Hina sets the letter back down on the table and walks to the far wall, on her left side, she slides open his traditional style closet and looks inside, to her expectations, everything is already gone. She frowns and thinks to herself.

(Keitaro! Now we have to look for another manager, unless one of the girls take up the position.)

Since it's already 6:00 P.M. Granny Hina decides she will stay for dinner and inform the girls of his decision then.

**Several minutes later**

Shinobu comes running up to the managers room, and knocks on the door. Granny Hina inside opens the door and looks at Shinobu.

"Shinobu-Chan what is it?"

Shinobu shakes her head "Nothing, I was just going to call you, err… Sempai for dinner."

Granny Hina makes herself smile, a fake smile "Ok, do not worry Shinobu-Chan, I shall be there shortly"

Shinobu calls the rest and gathers them all to the table for the meal.

Granny Hina decides now is as good a time as ever. She looks up with an emotionless face. And states the problem.

"Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, Motoko, Su, listen well. As of late you have made many, many, problems at the inn, causing us some very big bills. I approached Keitaro about this last week, and decided, he would pick a resident of Hinata-sou, and they would have to leave, thereby reducing costs."

All of the residents starting to look pale, even Su, the tanned girl from a foreign country. Slowly Naru spoke up.

"Who-Who did he pick?"

Granny Hina shook her head "He decided he couldn't let even one of you leave."

Su shook her head "What do ya mean, ya said one has ta leave!"

Granny Hina nodded her head "Yes, I did."

Shinobu looks around the table "Where is Sempai, anyway?"

Suddenly all the girls noticed and started looking around the table, not seeing him anywhere.

Granny Hina looked at them once more, staring at them all as she spoke "He decided he couldn't make one of you leave, so he left instead. He decided if he disappeared then it would save everyone here some trouble, I believe he tried to anger Naru in order to use her punch and leave here as fast as he could, so he would not have to say goodbye to all of you."

Naru thinks about what happened earlier then speaks "He didn't try to explain when he barged into my room so I hit him hard enough he could be out of Japan by now for all I know…" She thinks to herself about this new information (If I had known that was part of his plan to leave, I wouldn't have punched him.)

Granny Hina speaks to them before anyone can say anything else "He left a few letters, I believe he addressed one to each of you. You should read them." Granny Hina pulled out the backpack and sat it on the table. Slowly each girl looked inside and grabbed a letter, and begin to read it to themselves quietly.

Su read hers before anyone else, the letter is as follows

"Hi Su-Chan, if your reading this I'm already gone, sorry I can't play with you anymore, but you can still play with Motoko, right? Don't get sad that I left, I promise I'll play with you again, someday. - Keitaro Urishima."

Su started to tear-up, remembering him playing with her the past week.

Next Shinobu read her letter

"Dear Shinobu, I'm sorry I left without telling you, I took some of the food you made from last night, I'm sure the dinner you are/will be having will be just as good as you always make it. Don't feel sad, I will be back one day, and I can't wait to try your food then! I'm sure you'll be a great cook, so please, keep helping them until the day I come back. - Always your Sempai, Keitaro Urishima."

Shinobu began to get sad, so she left the room and went to the kitchen. (To cry).

Kitsune read her letter next, deciding to read it to herself was a good idea for hers.

"Kitsune, I've already left, and I just wanted to say that this will help the cost of the inn go down, but you won't be able to get free rent anymore by pushing yourself on me, and the rent rate might increase a small bit, there is an extra few dollars I left inside your room, make it go to good use. - Keitaro Urishima."

Kitsune reached her hand for a glass of sake that was set out on the table close to her. After grabbing the sake Kitsune was about to drink it, but was to depressed to do anything with it, so she sat the glass down on the table.

Motoko began to read hers.

"Motoko-Chan, I'm sorry that I must leave, please do believe me when I say I never meant to see you in the bath all those times, or when you had a towel on, or when you were sleeping. I am also sorry, but now you will have to find a new person for target practice, with your shinmei techniques. I shall never meet another swordswomen like you, thank you. Your training partner Keitaro Urishima."

Motoko put her hand on the hilt of her sword, and gritted her teeth.

Granny Hina looked up as all of them had opened and read there letters, and were clearly effected. Except Naru she sat there as here letter lay on the table in front of her, un-opened. Granny Hina simply sits there and stares at all of them. Until, finally Naru opens up her letter, her eyes open wider while reading.

Naru reading her letter to herself reads.

"Narusegawa… Naru… I'm sorry I had to leave Hinata-sou I was given the responsibility to remove one person from Hinata inn, and I couldn't choose any of the other girls, most importantly, I couldn't choose you either, because I care for you. I know I'm saying all of this so suddenly. And I know it's a lot to take in, but I wish you the best life you can have their Naru, make it into Todai, live with your friends, I will be leaving on a ship soon, at 7:00 P.M. I will be leaving Japan for a long time, I don't know when, or if I will ever return. Thank you for always being there for me. Before I go, I wanted to tell you, but never got the chance, so I will say it in this letter… I do and always will love you Narusegawa! - Keitaro Urishima."

Naru starts to slightly cry after reading the letter, so as to not let the others see her, she wipes her tears away and says to the group "I'm sorry Shinobu-Chan, I'm not very hungry." she walks up the stairs Slowly she slides open the door to her room, walking inside, all she see's is her table, two pillars next to her window, the new sheets Shinobu left (she likes to leave 2 or 3 choices for Naru and the others), and a liddo-kun doll sitting on top of a wood board covering a hole in the floor, the same hole that connects her room to Keitaro's. looking up at a clock on her wall she see's it reads 6:41 P.M. she starts to mumble to herself

"Keitaro, I was going to tell you, tell you how I felt! But you ran away again, and this time not to save yourself, but to try and save us! Keitaro, come back Keitaro…" She falls to knee's, crying.

Looking up she see's the new sheets Shinobu left, and the pillars next to her window. She wipes away the tears from her eyes, and starts to smile a small smile. And says to herself out loud.

"Keitaro Urishima! If you care that much you, can't leave for us! I'm not going to let you, your coming back!"

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Why can't i leave?

**Story thought up by: ReaderOfAwesomeStories**

A Love Hina Fanfic! Enjoy! (I hope this one is better than my last one)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or Love Hina. I do however own my thoughts, which have been put into the story

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2: Why can't I leave?**

Naru walks over the sheets, and then over to the pillars, she carefully unfolds each sheet and ties them together, eventually tying them all together, she ties one end firmly to the left pole, hoping it will support her. She starts to slide down the crudely-made cliff diving gear.

**Meanwhile, over with Keitaro**

He looks up at the ship, the only one in the port. Seagulls fly around him, as if to say he is the only one there that matters among 20 other men. "I'm only 10 minutes from Hinata-sou, but it feels like I'm so far away. The boat will sail in 30 minutes… goodbye Hinata-sou, goodbye Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Su, Naru…" He puts his hands in his pockets, feeling around he notices something. He doesn't have his ID card on him! He left it under the table in his room! He realizes this and decides to run back to Hinata-sou! If he can get his card and leave without being noticed it will work perfectly.

A/N Um… This is Keitaro, things going according to plan? Good luck with that.

Keitaro ran all the way back to the inn looks at his watch only 6:35 P.M. I can still make it, I got 25 minutes till the ship leaves!"

Keitaro acting like a thief leans his head around the corner to see in the window, there is everyone in Hinata-sou, granny Hina starts explaining to them everything she read in Keitaro's letter. Keitaro stands there beating himself up in his mind.

("you could have told them!" "yeah, and then had them angry at me!" "do they look like their angry?")

He looked around the corner, seeing Motoko tense up, Su tear up, Shinobu run out of the room, and Naru slowly make her way up the stairs. Then he finishes his conversation with himself

("Well I'll give, most of them don't look angry, but Motoko does!" "your, um… Me, is, are… Whatever! Keitaro Urishima is over-reacting!" "what am I doing, I don't need to watch this, I need to get my card!)

Keitaro quickly made his way to the back side of Hinata-sou and smiled, after he found out they forgot to lock the back door again. Not so sad Keitaro made his way up the stairs and to his room, all the time watching for Motoko and the others. Finally after reaching his room he grabbed his ID card and smiled

A/N His plan worked? I'm surprised

"I guess this is the last time I'll be here, goodbye old room, goodbye friends, goodbye Naru."

He looks at his watch.

"6:43, huh? I guess I got enough time to make it to the ship, I just need to get out of here."

He looks out his window to gaze at the sun, but see's something different, a few sheets tied together on the outside of his window. Completely confused he asks

"What is that supposed to be? Some curtains?"

He hears a noise coming from outside his window "ah, that was close… I almost fell." he looks outside the window wondering "That sounded like Naru, but why would she?" after standing there for a moment he realizes that he's just standing there, looking at Naru.

Naru still clinging onto the sheets for her life. Looks up and closes her eyes until she hears someone say her name. "Naru? What are you doing down there?" she looks up, staring there she see's Keitaro standing there, she doesn't say a word, more like she can't say anything, she is left speechless.

Keitaro after looking at here for a few seconds notices her shirt is slightly pulling away from her…

Keitaro gets dizzy because of what he has just seen, and falls, after falling below Naru he tries grabbing the closest thing to him. He grabs hold of the sheet, causing the extra weight to untie one of the top sheets from another, causing both Naru and Keitaro to fall together on the ground, with Keitaro on bottom, not noticing his ID and ship guide fall out of his pocket stares at Naru.

A/N I knew he couldn't make a full proof plan!

Keitaro now frightened by what might happen if he stays there too long, rolls out from under Naru and, runs as fast as he can, looking at his watch 6:45 P.M.? I can make it there with time to spare!"

Naru still wondering what just happened looks around and see's two items on the ground just laying there, she picks them up.

"Keitaro's ID card, and a manual for the S.S. freedom? Could he be going on that ship? Doesn't the S.S. freedom only dock at peer number 2? I can cut him off there, I just hope that's where he's going!"

She stuffs the two items into her left pocket and runs over to the direction of peer 2!

**Meanwhile where granny Hina and the others are**

Motoko decides to break the long silence "Does this bag have any other items that may lead us to where Urishima is?"

Granny Hina shook her head and answered "I'm not sure, he simply said it had letters, he didn't mention anything else."

Motoko nodded her head "Thank you, I shall see if there is anything else in here."

Motoko turned the bag over the now-empty table and saw 5 boxes fall on the table, each one labeled with a residents name on it.

"Su! Shinobu! Kitsune! Look at these!" she exclaimed as she presented each girl with the corresponding box.

Su opened her box quickly, ripping away the rapping paper saying "I want a Keitaro inside!" but when she opened it her wish did not come true, it was a new Tama-Chan radar, and two bundles of banana's. though it wasn't Keitaro she looked a bit happier.

Shinobu opened hers and found inside a cook-ware set, and some frying pans. Shinobu screamed to herself "Oh, Sempai!"

Kitsune opened hers and found a bottle of prime quality sake. Kitsune nodded "Keitaro, you said one day I could have this, when you had to leave and wouldn't come back, is that today?"

Motoko opened her gift it was a long and slender sword, she read the inscription on it "For the one who cares and will fight for those she cares about, who will never give them up, nor give up on them. This is to defend those people close to your heart, whoever they may be…"

Motoko smiled as she looked at it, saying "I remember this sword, my father said he gave it to a friend of his, that friend must have been Urishima's father. And once he passed it down to Urishima, Urishima gave it to me."

They all stood there wondering, until Su said what they were all thinking "Where's Naru?"

They looked around then Kitsune said what she remembered

"Naru went up to her room."

The group migrated up the stairs and to Naru's room. To their surprise when they opened the door, they found that it was empty except one sheet they were able to be see, tied to a pole next to and draped out of her window.

Shinobu ran over to the window and stared out it, looking down as her hair caressed her face. Seeing the other sheets untied at the end, with the rest lying tied together, on the ground, the end caught on a raspberry bush.

"What's wrong?" asked Kitsune with a worried look on her face.

Shinobu answered her immediately "Naru must have tied these extra sheets I left here together! She left her room and ran off! Maybe she went to look for Keitaro?"

Su decided to add her own opinion to the conversation "Maybe she couldn't take it, and went to do herself in?" without realizing how hard those words rang on the ears of the others, she just smiled and stopped thinking about it.

Motoko thinks about what might happen, on how Naru might die, or what Naru might do to make sure it happened. Frightened she shivered and grabbed the hilt of her sword, vowing to herself "Keitaro, I shall bring you back! For Naru's sake!"

Just then all of the girls heard a voice coming from the common room "Hey, where is everyone?" All of the girls piled downstairs to see if it was Naru, returning with Keitaro in hand. But to there surprise it wasn't. Kitsune stared and asked a question to her

"What are you doing here Haruka?"

Haruka looking confused pulled out her cigarette and answered "Do you mean I'm not welcome here?"

Kitsune started getting a little nervous trying to explain "no, you see, there's this thing that's happening with Keitaro and-"

Kitsune stopped after being Interrupted by Haruka "Did you girls have a fight with Keitaro again?"

Kitsune furious for no apparent reason shouted "No! It's not our fault every time!"

Haruka was surprised that Kitsune would act like, yelling back at her, not even drunk yet. So she looked Kitsune in the eye and began to talk to her in a more intreaged voice "you sure? Because when Keitaro ran off he looked kind of crushed, and Naru was chasing after him, like she wanted him to stop, but she didn't look mad."

Kitsune looked at her "You saw where Keitaro went?"

Haruka nodded "M-Hmm. He was heading in the direction of the docks"

Kitsune smiled turned around and placed her thumb next to her lips saying "alright girls, we know where Keitaro is heading, lets follow him and drag him back!"

Granny Hina just sits there listening to the girls, and wondering what will happen in the end.

All of the other girls appear to be happy, smiling, and not fake smiles, real smiles, happy smiles.

Su shouted before anyone could get another word in "Lets go play with Keitaro!"

The group decided they needed to leave right then if they planned on catching him.

**Meanwhile Keitaro is running for his life**

Keitaro is running as fast as his legs could carry him looking at his watch he commented to himself "it's 6:57 P.M. I don't have much time to get there in. if I don't make it in the next three minutes I might not get on."

Naru still tailing behind him, but by quite a bit is thinking to herself "When did he get so fast at running? We've been running for 15 minutes now, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

Keitaro looks over his shoulder his previous smile has long since faded "I don't see Narusegawa, she must have given up on me, it's for the best." he looks forward again "the boat is right in front of him, just a little bit farther and he would be there.

Naru stops running after seeing the ships, and all the workers moving about, she's lost sight of Keitaro "NO! I lost him, I can check with the ship and see if he's on it, lets see…" walking up to the first person she see's "Excuse me?" she asks him politely.

"Hmm? Oh, hello." the man replied in a nice voice.

She looked at him and said "I'm Naru Narusegawa, do you know which one of these boats is the S.S. Freedom?"

He smiled "your looking for that ship over there, it's going to sail soon, better get what you need."

She smiled at the sailor "Thank you very much."

He simply nodded and continued with his work load, loading and unloading barrels.

She smiled. Then began to run at the ship, as it started to set sail, she ran onto the ship just in time, not realizing it was sailing.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Love that lasts forever?

**Story thought up by: ReaderOfAwesomeStories**

A Love Hina Fanfic! Enjoy! (I hope this one is better than my last one, review and tell me what you think!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or Love Hina. I do however own my thoughts, which have been put into the story, but then I only own some, I think?

**Chapter 3: love that lasts forever?**

Keitaro already onboard the ship looks into his pockets and can't find his manual for the ship, he checks his pockets once more. Keitaro knowing if he doesn't do what he's supposed to do he will eventually have to leave the ship realizes he also doesn't have his ID card with him. "How could I not have them? I already had the one, and I got the other from Hinata-sou." he realized what happened "maybe when I fell through the window, I dropped them!"

Naru looked around and spotted Keitaro, she observed him standing there for a few minutes. Then she decided to make her move, she slowly crept up on him from behind. Until she was right next to him, quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started blushing, just as quickly as she moved her arms.

Keitaro caught by surprise that a female sailor would be interested in him, he smiled and looked up. He then spoke to the 'female sailor' "Hello, I'm Keitaro Urishima." her eyes started to form tears in here eyes, and whispered in his ear "Hey there, I'm Naru Narusegawa…" he caught what she was saying, she wasn't a sailor it was Naru!

He immediately stumbled to the ground taking her with him, turning over as he fell he landed with her a few inches away from him face. Blushed, he didn't bleed from the nose, neither did she yell pervert and punch him in the face, they both stayed as they were, not moving until a wave hit the ship. Causing them to change positions, Keitaro lay above Naru, with one arm on each side of her, his legs and arms bracing him up. Naru lay there, motionless, her hair and face recently been sprayed by sea water makes Keitaro believe he's living in one of her fantasies because she is glowing and sparkling, he thinks to himself.

("If this is one of those fantasies I have I might as well enjoy it.")

He smiled as he leaned toward her and said "I love you Naru…"

She simply stayed there and smiled back saying "I love you too…"

Keitaro leaned in more to kiss knowing that the illusion would shatter any moment now. Then he felt something, it pressed against his lips, something gripped him from behind his neck, it was a kiss, her arms holding him tight, he then realized, if it were fake, it wouldn't have lasted this long. "This is really Narusegawa, and she's really here with me… Only with me…"

Naru simply lay there, holding his head to hers, smiling as she kisses him, passionately. She hears him whisper to her "I love you so, so much, Naru…" at the way he said her name, a shiver went down her spine, she felt the feeling of true love come true, she was with the man she love, no, the man that loved her as much as she loved him.

Keitaro leaned out of the kiss and smiled as he looked at Naru, she seeemed just as happy as he was, so he thought to himself. ("I'm 24, she's 20, were both over 18, and I'm sure our parents would approve!") he looked at her and said to her face.

"Naru, this isn't how I wanted to ask you, I wanted to ask you at the best time, but, Naru, would you marry me?"

She smiled and said "This is the best time I could ever hope for you to ask me, yes, a thousand times yes!" she leaned to kiss him, he accepted unhesitant.

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N yes, I know this chapter was extremely short, it was my last chapter for now. I will probably end this series right here, unless I want to continue it, or unless someone wants me to continue with it, so please, review all the chapters!**


	4. Alone together?

_**Story thought up by: ReaderOfAwesomeStories**_

_A Love Hina Fanfic! Enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or any characters from it. I only own my thoughts, so enjoy my thoughts put into this Fanfic!_

_**Chapter 4: Alone together?**_

Keitaro still kissing Naru leans up and out of the kiss, moving himself to the side and off of Naru he begins to stand up, moving his right hand forward he grabs her hand. Naru still blushing because of what Keitaro has said, grabs Keitaro's hand with her right hand, allowing him to pull her up. Keitaro still blushing looks at Naru and smiles, asking her a question.

"Naru, where's the gift I left for you?"

Naru puzzled by the idea of a gift from him, gets a confused look on her face and asks him. "What gift? you only left me a letter."

Disappointed she had not found his gift yet, Keitaro simply told her the truth "In the backpack I left the letters in, there were also gifts for all of you."

"I'm sorry, I left the room before I was able to find the gift." she said sadly, slowly releasing her grip on Keitaro's hand, until hers no longer was holding onto his.

With a sigh of sadness, and a Look of disappointment on his face, he told Narusegawa, "I left a ring and a proposal message in the box, for you."

**A/N I don't know why he would run away while proposing, but then again, who really understand what goes through this guys mind sometimes, right?**

Naru stands there, beginning to cry tears of happiness they drop down her face. She smiles and reaches her left hand out to Keitaro's right hand and grabs it. "Keitaro, thank you!"

He smiles sincerely, looking at her hand touching his, he looks back up at her, and asks her "Would you like to take a walk around the ship with me?"

She moved to the right of him, still gripping his hand.

"Of course I would, husband."

He smiled realizing, she has excepted his proposal! He happily said "Follow me, my love." and began walking across the deck, until walking upon a familiar face.

The mysterious girl turned around to see who it was, she smiled as she saw them. "Keitaro, Naru!"

Naru was first to say her pet-name "Melon-girl!"

Keitaro sort of blushed, after all he once liked her, but now only likes her as a friend.

Keitaro sort of said her name in a whisper-like tone "Mit-Mistumi, what are you doing here?"

Mitsumi looked around for a few seconds and responded to him "Isn't this the store?"

Keitaro and Naru both shouted at her synchronized "NO! Your on a ship!"

Mitsumi looked around a little more and blinked her eyes a few times before saying something. "Oh well, say why are Naru and you holding hands?"

Naru blushing decides she doesn't want to tell anyone yet, so she says nothing, on the other hand Keitaro decides to tell her everything. "Mitsumi! You won't believe it but… Naru and I, were-" unable to contain herself throws a Naru-punch at him. Keitaro spinning through the air thinks to himself.

"What did I do wrong? I wasn't being a pervert, even by accident!"

Naru shuts her eyes and continues blushing, waiting for Keitaro to land a few feet away from her and come running back, continuing to tell Mistumi. But he doesn't come. Naru looks around a little and doesn't see Keitaro anywhere, so she asks Mistumi. "Where did Keitaro land?"

Mitsumi looks around a little and answers her "He's right down there!" pointing off of the ship, and into the ocean.

Naru runs over to the side, shouting toward the water "Keitaro!" she thinks to herself ("Keitaro can't swim!") she takes a deep breath and swan dives into the water.

Keitaro, even with the water splashing in his eyes, mouth, and nose, looks up and see's Naru diving in toward him, the only thing he can think is, ("Naru looks so beautiful…") catching himself he finally realizes he's drowning.

**A/N It's about time you noticed! What kind of person are you? Of course he would just stare at a girl while he's drowning, I mean what more important thing could you think of doing at a time like that? Not much right? Me neither, I would probably just drown myself watching my girlfriend/fiancé jump in after me. NOT!**

Naru finally lands in the ocean, looking toward Keitaro and swimming in his direction like a pro athlete she thinks to herself. "Why did I punch him off the side of the boat?" She reaches Keitaro and helps him to swim, both treading water, and not floating very well. Naru looks up to Mistumi who is still standing there and shouts to her, with her last not-water-filled breath! "Mitsumi! Get help!"

Mitsumi hearing her shout begins to run over to the nearest sailor, but on her way faints, before she could even get near.

**A/N of course, why did I think Mistumi could do anything to help… she never helps!**

Keitaro is now unconscious, Naru just barely conscious tries to swim toward the boat, when she notices something fall from the ship! It appears to be a wooden barrel, fully-sealed. As fast as she can she makes her way to the barrel! Putting her and Keitaro's hands around it, just before she passes out.

**Back with Kitsune, Motoko, Su, Shinobu, and Granny Hina**

They all arrive at the dock, Kitsune looks around, and see's a somewhat-friendly bunch of sailors sitting together drinking sake, her eyes shine as it appears a plan has hatched in her head. She walks over there and tries to strike up a conversation with the men.

"Hey there!"

Most of the men ignore her, but one man, about 30 years of age, tan skin, black medium-hair, and a white shirt talks back to her.

"Hello, miss."

"Have any of you seen a couple of our friends?"

"Depends who your talking about."

Kitsune looks at him, without her usual fox smile, and answers him

"We're I'm looking for Keitaro Urishima, and Naru Narusegawa!"

"Oh! Your looking for Naru Narusegawa? She boarded the S.S. Freedom about 10 minutes ago, I think she was looking for someone, it could be this Keitaro fella. Now that ya mention it, I think I've heard of him before. He should be on the travel logs if he went anywhere."

He pulls a few papers that were lying beside him off of one of the many crates the men were sitting on and lifts them up to read them

"Yep, here he is: One Keitaro Urishima, set sail on the S.S. Freedom with that pretty girlfriend of his."

Su smiles and whispers to Shinobu. "If Naru heard big muscle-man say that she would hit him harder than she hits Keitaro!"

Shinobu whispers back to Su "Somehow, I think he could take the blow better than Sempai!"

Kitsune in front moves her index and middle finger to her forehead slightly prodding it. She then smiles and gives a thumbs up while saying "Thanks for the info cap'n! now I just need to ask you one more thing before we go."

He gets a puzzled expression on his face and replies. "What would that be?"

Leaning closer she closes her eyes and says "One or two bottles of sake!"

He laughs after hearing this, and says "Here, take them, and I hope you find your friend."

Kitsune takes the sake happily and says to the rest of the girls "There is nothing to worry about! From what I presume, Keitaro left a secret message for Naru, saying when and where to meet, for a secret get-away he had planned!"

Shinobu not thinking clearly shook her head "No! Sempai, why did you pretend you were leaving us, just so you could go off with Naru-Sempai?"

Su smiled and looked at Shinobu, calmly replying to what she said "Keitaro is a man now, but why did he leave a letter instead of just telling her out front, and why was there a box for Naru as well, he could have skipped that, since she would be coming with her, it doesn't make since."

Su noticed the other girls shocked faces, and said to them "What? Can't Su be smart some times?"

The other girls, Granny Hina included looked at Su, in total awe. Kitsune then said to her "No, he might have made a gift, to draw attention from her, so we wouldn't suspect a thing! Lets go back to the house and open it up, I bet it's got nothing inside!"

Su hopped up quickly onto Motoko's shoulder and told her "I'll take that bet! If you win I'll give you one bottle of sake I have from Molmol, Molmol sake is some of best sake in world, but if you win you give me lots of banana's, deal?"

Kitsune smiled "Deal!"

**Meanwhile with the Naru and Keitaro floating in the ocean**

Keitaro wakes up, laying in tattered clothing on a beach shore. Moving his hand to his head he groans and thinks to himself.

("Oh! It felt like I was hit by a rocket! Where am I?") looking around he see's tree's, the ocean, a clean, sandy, bright beach, and Naru, right next to him. "Oh no!" he shouted as he realized, yes, he was stranded on an island with Naru.

Naru began to wake up as she heard Keitaro shout, to her surprise Keitaro was sitting next to her, the sun behind him, made him seem like an angel. An angel that saved her from a watery grave…

Naru sat up with the help of Keitaro, she began to look around but as she did Keitaro said what she was thinking. "Naru, we're on a deserted island, I don't see a civilization of any kind here, and no foot prints or anything else on the beach, I think we're the only ones here."

Naru looked shocked, understanding she was away from all her friends, Hinata-sou, and her liddo-kun. She began to cry but Keitaro tried to cheer her up "Naru, don't worry, just think of this as our honeymoon." she stopped the tears in her eyes and smiled at him saying "Well then, what will we do today on our honeymoon?" he smiled back at her and said "Anything you want."

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Lost, or found?

**By: ReaderOfAwesomeStories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or any characters from it.

Claimer: I own my thoughts.

**Chapter 5: Lost, or Found?**

Keitaro smiled at Naru, he realized that both of them were all alone on a beach. This time no one would interrupt them. The girls from Hinata-sou weren't anywhere to be seen; & nobody would rush in, causing a perverted mis-understanding.

Naru saw Keitaro's smile & asked him, "Why are you smiling like that? Your thinking something weird aren't you?" She couldn't help but shiver at what she thought he might be imagining.

Keitaro simply looked at Naru and said "I'm not thinking of anything wrong, it's just…" her face got a more serious expression as she cut in between his long pause in sentences "Just what?" she asked.

A very small & shy smile creeped across his face; The same smile that Shinobu usually had each time he complimented her cooking, or said she was wonderful. He told Naru "...It's just... We never actually get to talk to each other." Naru turned her eye's away from the sparkling blue ocean to look over at his sincere face. Keitaro continued "Heart to heart, I mean. Whenever we're talking someone else would always interupt. Naru interrupted for a moment "Well that is expected since your the manager. You can't just sit back all day."

Naru sat on the warm sand of the beach; Looking back from Keitaro, & toward the sparkling blue water of the realized they were alone, her worst fear come true. But instead fearing for herself, she felt warm and cozy. She smiled back at him "So, what would you want to talk about, now that it's just us…"

He gave her a big slightly-goofy smile and replied "you know, there isn't really anything in particular, it was sort of just the feeling of being able to talk to you."

Naru frowned "This is supposed to be our honey-moon and all you want to do is sit here on a beach?" she turned her head upwards, and in the opposite direction of him. Making a sound of disagreement, like a "humph!".

Keitaro frowned thinking he must have said the wrong words, and made Naru mad at him, again.

Naru burst out in laughter, and looked back at Keitaro "I'm sitting on a tropical island beach, with my future-husband and the beautiful ring he gave me! How can I be mad?"

Keitaro looked relived as he told her "Granny Hina gave me the ring, she said it was for my true love, I think she meant for you to have it. She gave it to me just after she came back to Hinata inn the first time after I became manager."

Naru smiled and looked at her hand, quickly she noticed that her ring, was not on her hand! She tried to remain calm and not let him know she lost his grandmothers ring. But she began to panic.

"Huh?" Keitaro said as he saw Naru checking both her hands repeatedly, her head looking around her, to see if it washed ashore next to her. Naru looked over at Keitaro, Keitaro not being sure if there are tears in her eyes, or if she just has see water on her face. Keitaro looked over at Naru and smiled, saying.

"Naru, are you so happy your crying?"

Quickly she snapped out of what she was thinking and responded to him "Yes, of course. It's because I'm so happy!" Keitaro did not believe this and thought to himself (She seems more nervous rather than excited, maybe it's just my imagination, but I think she's worried about something).

Naru looked over at Keitaro worried, but trying not to let it show through she thought to herself (He must think that I'm acting nervous, what do I do?) Naru gritted her teeth as Keitaro began to talk to her, he said to her.

"Naru, are you okay? You seem a little tense."

Naru started freaking out in her mind saying to herself in her head (I knew it! He does suspect, but what will he say if he finds out I lost it?)

IMAGINATION OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN

Naru sits on the beach explaining to Keitaro "Keitaro, I can't find your grandmothers ring, I'm sorry I think I lost it."

Keitaro's face turned cold, he stood up and pointed his left index finger directly at Naru "You did what? My grandmother gave me that ring! It was important to me!"

Tears burst forth from Naru's face "I'm sorry Keitaro! I didn't mean to!"

Keitaro's face was completely cold, no emotion, no remorse. He yelled at her in a harsh voice "That's it, it's over. You mean nothing to me! Nothing!"

END OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN

Keitaro thought to himself again, wondering if he was the cause (maybe I said something wrong, should I apologize? Yeah, even if I didn't it's better this way) he began to speak up, trying to talk to Naru "Naru, I have to say something…"

(Here it comes!) she thought to herself, desperate, she didn't want him to hate her, especially just after he proposed.

"Naru, I-" before Keitaro could complete his apology he found himself unable to speak, his mouth was completely covered, not by a fist, or a foot kicking him, but by Naru's lips! A kiss was the only thing that could both make Keitaro stop talking and enjoy it, and protect Naru from what she thought was complete heart-brake."

**A/N It took me two weeks to think of what came after this note…**

Keitaro smiled, he could have thought of many things but the only thing he thought was (Naru is different today, a VERY good different 3)

Naru pulled away after only a few seconds, but to her and Keitaro it felt like forever. She moved her head down slightly, as if embarrassed. All Keitaro could do was look at Naru, as he blushed and smiled. He began to laugh after a few seconds, but not a full laugh, more like a small chuckle of happiness. Naru looked at him and asked.

"What's so funny?"

Keitaro replied, still smiling "Well, it's just that your really pretty today Naru."

Her face was now glowing an even deeper red than a moment ago. She thought to herself (Right now I must look like some kind of tomato or cherry!) she sat there silently

The silence was quickly broken as a they heard a noise coming from the bushes, a quick rustle and a small view of what looked to be a person is all they could notice. This stranger ran into the forest, away from the beach Naru and Keitaro were sitting on.

"Wait!" shouted Keitaro, as he got up onto his feet and begin to chase after the figure. But it continued running.

"Keitaro!" shouted Naru as she saw him get up and run. She decided she couldn't lose him, so she began to chase after as well.

Thoughts raced through Keitaro's head as his two personalities clashed ("Wait, why am I running? I could just sit with Naru." Said the Keitaro we all know. "because you want to see this person! And you don't care about Naru, And who could blame you." said the evil side of him.) Keitaro was so confused right now, he knew he liked Naru, and that she was with him. But why did he run after someone he never met. He bowed his head and tried to think of a sensible answer.

Naru looked at Keitaro while he was still running, sadly he wasn't looking around. Naru shouted to Keitaro "Keitaro! Look out!"

He looked up just in time to see a tree directly in front of him, but not in time to stop. He smashed against the tree, so hard the "Thud!" could be heard throughout the entire island. Obviously after this crash he fell to the ground and began to black out, but before he did, he thought one more thing (That person looked familiar…) as if to finish the job, and make sure he would pass out, the tree dropped several objects on his head.

MEANWHILE WITH THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER

This stranger stands behind a tree, smiling and thinking to himself (Who would have thought they would come to this island? It's not even on a map, I wonder how they got here.)

Still smiling he began to laugh as he said to himself "Things on this island are going to get more interesting than before."

MEANWHILE OVER AT HINATA-SOU

Kitsune Taps her finger impatiently on one of her crossed arms. Her eyes are open, unlike the way she normally has them closed, she does not have a smile on, in fact, she has a bitter frown.

Motoko breaks the awkward silence by saying "Naru shall be fine, so long as that pervert does not get to close to her. If Urishima tries anything I promise when they return I will punish him severly!"

Su frowned as she told them what she was thinking "Keitaro isn't here to play with, so I can't test my Mecha Tama VI! So I can't see what needs changed!"

**A/N for those of you that don't know, VI means 6 in roman numerals!**

Kitsune looked over and said to the rest of the group "Naru & Keitaro have been gone for so long, I can't believe it, but I'm actually worried enough I can't drink any sake! I don't care if Naru and Keitaro are gone… I don't."

Trying to conceal her emotions from the rest of the group she walked out of the room. She thought to herself. (it's no good, it's time to grab my bags and go, I knew I couldn't stay here any longer.) sadly to her surprise she was thinking out loud, and Su was right behind her.

Su began to cry a little as she asked Kitsune "Why are you packing up?"

Kitsune smiled at Su, she walked across the room & patted Su on the head once; Kitsune picked up her bag & replied, "It's time for me to go…"

"Where?" replied Su.

"Far away from here…" Kitsune said as her smile fadded.

**A/N I was listening to "Gohst in the machine" by "B.O.B." which is why she said those things… sorry it took so long to make this!**

Kitsune packed her bags, & hopped out of the window; After climing , she waved goodbye to Su. And walked away.

MEANWHILE, ON THE UNKNOWN ISLAND

Keitaro began to open his eyes, his vision still blurry. As if the tree had fell directly on top of him. Naru seemed happy, in his eyes anyway… until she spoke "Keitaro! What were you thinking? Running after someone you don't even know who it is! It could have been some kind of canible! And worst of all you smashed your head right into that palm tree!"

He leaned up and rubbed his head. "Ow!" he stated as he continued to rub his head.

Naru looked at him, she began to giggle as she put her right hand up to her mouth. She then told him "at least you got us some food, we have about 4 days worth of coconuts."

He seemed a bit unhappy as he said "So that's what hit me on the head…"

"So, it was you, just like I thought." said the mysterious stranger from behind a few bushes, and a tree.

"Who are you?" shouted Naru as she tried to get a glimpse of his face.

"It's Seta-san, am I right?" said Keitaro.

The stranger stepped forward into the light as he said "What gave it away Keitaro?" and turned his head slightly.

"Well, I only know one person who could beat me at running away" Keitaro said as he began to laugh.

"Not entirely true" said Seta as he walked toward Keitaro. "If that tree hadn't gotten in the way, you would have caught me."

Keitaro smiled, but Seta wasn't finished he continued with his speech "Actually, since your already on the island, how would you like to work for me? I need an assistant on this paradise."

Keitaro couldn't stop smiling, it was as if his whole world was coming together. "Sure seta. But first, I need some food and shelter, because we just arrived here."

Seta leaned down near Keitaro's ear and whispered "You know, things will be pretty fun around here, with you and Naru together… and how did you get here in the first place?"

Keitaro explained the whole story, starting from his leaving the in, through the proposal, and finishing on them waking up at the beach… blushing the whole time I might add.

"So you and Naru finally took the plunge, huh?" Seta said smiling the whole time.

Suddenly from nowhere a huge gust of wind flew over them all!

**Chapter 5 END**

**Continued in chapter 6...**

**A/N Sorry about my grammar problems, like putting comma's and periods in the wrong places. It's my biggest problem. If your reading this I would like to take the time to say Thank You.**

**Kitsune may seem quite bit out of character, but I have my reasons for that, which will be revealed later in the story.**


End file.
